fy Cariad
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: AU fic. what if the year that never existed DID exist? what if Jack came back to find his team in turmoil and Ianto missing? SLASH JackIanto Janto. rated for language, angst and basic violence- reviews are LOVE. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Prologue

I think this is my third or fourth Torchwood fic. I came up with this fic while listening to Remember me by Josh Groban. It is NOT a suicide fic, i cannot stress that enough- IANTO DOES NOT DIE

* * *

The photo that Ianto had removed from the walls was beginning to fade a little, just like the memory of the person pictured grinning in it. The corners were creased and the edges felt flimsy as the young Welshman's fingers tightened around it. The man in the photo was winking at the photographer, his brown fringe framing his handsome face, his arm resting on Ianto's shoulder. It had been taken a year earlier, way before they had met Gwen- when the team had been forced to deal with enormous rift activities on a beach in Norway.

Ianto felt a lump in his throat, as he hurriedly stuffed the photo into his pocket and picked up the tray of three mugs of coffee, waiting on the counter. He walked slowly into the main lab and forced a small smile on his face as he approached the rest of the team.

"Coffee Gwen?" he asked softly, stooping down to expertly pass a cup to the brunette as she scribbled away at some paperwork.

"Thanks Ianto- you're a darling," she smiled kindly- and Ianto could see concern etched across her face. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you," he mumbled, passing her desk and slipping the other two mugs onto the desk beside Tosh and Owen, who were arguing about something that seemed to involve poker.

They looked up as Ianto passed, giving the same comforting smile as Gwen. Ianto scowled and returned to the kitchen, placing his hands on the counter to steady himself. Fresh tears poured out of his eyes as he contemplated what he was about to do.

The packet lay open on the counter as he opened it and placed one of the white pills in his jean pocket, hands shaking. He stumbled back into the lobby and tapped Gwen on the shoulder. She span round in her chair and smiled up at him.

"Hey Ianto. What's up?"

Ianto coughed nervously. "I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit. Make sure to put your mug in the kitchen when you're done," his voice came out hoarse, but he managed a quick smile at the end.

"Okay sweetheart," Gwen replied. "Get some rest. You look worn out."

Ianto nodded solemnly and span round.

"That is the last time I'm going to speak to her," he mumbled to himself as he let himself out of the hub. "I think I'm going to miss them. All of them."

By this point, Ianto was crying uncontrollably. With one last look at the monument hiding Torchwood, he placed the pill in his mouth and sat down near the docks to await his fate. Whatever that might be.

* * *

I will carry this fic on if i get enough reviews- i have a fantastic idea so please press the button- y'know you want to ;)


	2. 8 months later

Wow- thankyou so much for the great reviews. i liked them so much i decided to update as soon as possible so here is the next installment. i hope it lives up to your expectations!

* * *

Only one figure was to be seen in the courtyard that night.

His brown hair hung loosely round his handsome face, a long blue coat billowed round his ankles. He stepped up to the giant silver sculpture in the courtyard and ran his fingers gently over the shiny surface.

"I've missed you girl," he whispered. "You missed me?"

He chuckled. "Course you have."

Jack Harkness grinned as he approached the familiar entrance to his old home. He couldn't wait to see them all again. Though he reckoned he'd have quite a lot of explaining to do, especially to Ianto. He couldn't wait to hear his sexy welsh voice again, or feel his arms wrapped around him.

Jack pushed at the door and entered the small reception area. However, instead of the Welshman he hoped to see behind the desk, there was a pile of old pizza boxes stacked up against the wall.

"What the hell?" Jack mumbled, going over to them and examining them with disdain. "This place has really fallen in standards since I left!"

He sighed and pushed the red button to let himself in. Nothing. He pressed it again. And again. And another time just to make sure.

"Am I in the right place?" Jack wondered aloud. Surely Ianto would've fixed these things by now.

He picked up the black telephone and dialled Gwen's mobile.

"Hello Gwen Cooper speaking, who's this?" the brunette's voice sounded tired and annoyed- not like the Gwen Jack used to know and love.

"Gwen? Can you open the door please?" Jack asked softly.

"Who is this- who's calling me?"

"It's…Jack," Jack mumbled.

The phone clicked and a dial sounded. Jack sighed and sadly put down the phone. Well, it's not like he wasn't expecting it. He did abandon them.

However, just as Jack was about to give up and go home (which was where?), the door clicked and slid open with a creak.

Jack grinned. "At least they let me in," he shrugged and stepped slowly into the long corridor. He silently strolled down the corridor and into the lift, literally shaking at the prospect of seeing his team again. He had missed them so much while he was away.

Stepping out into the hub, Jack noticed that it was unusually quiet. The computer desk where Tosh was usually sitting, typing away was vacant, and the orange basketball lay lifeless and deflating under what appeared to be a heap of dinosaur droppings.

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Hello? Anyone in?!" he called into the emptiness.

"Jack Harkness- you fucking wanker!" was all he heard before a fist came flying at his face, and all went black.

doesn't that button down there look tempting. you'd better press it quick ;)


	3. business as usual

You guys are putting up so many lovely reviews- i'm finding myself stressed about getting a chapter up a day! I don't know whether that will continue as i have exams next week, but i'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. thanks

* * *

Jack Harkness awoke with a splitting headache. He was bemused and slightly anxious, to find a short silver handled dagger petruding from his chest and he reached down to painfully pull it out.

"Ow!" he cursed, wiping the blood on his shirt. "How long was I out?"

"About four hours," Owen muttered glancing at his watch. "Maybe five."

"Did you have to use a dagger?" asked Jack, staring at the mess that used to be his favourite shirt. "A bullet's a lot less messy!"

"Wasn't me," Owen sighed glancing down at him with distain. "Though if Gwen hadn't got to you first it would've been."

"Gwen did this?!"

Owen nodded. "No-one tried to stop her either." He scowled. "We all hate you for this Jack."

"I know," Jack shook his head glumly. "I found the Doctor."

"Did he fix you?"

"Nope. Don't think he can either." Jack grimaced and glanced around the empty hub. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Gwen is out with Rhys: and Tosh is out weevil hunting. Not that you care."

Jack nodded. "What about Yan?"

A loud cry from the corner of the hub tore the two men away from the conversation.

"Don't you EVER say his name, Jack fucking Harkness!"

A small brunette propelled herself at Jack, and aimed a punch at him. He grabbed her arms and restrained her- though it wasn't easy.

Gwen Cooper's face was contorted with anger, her usually well kept hair hung loosely over her face and her eyes were red from tears.

"Gwen- calm down!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down Harkness! Do you know what you've done to us? To Ianto?!"

Her punches, by now, were more accurate, and Jack collapsed slowly onto the floor, still shaking.

"Please…someone tell me what's going on?!" he gasped. "What's happened to Ianto?"

"We don't know," Tosh muttered now entering and sitting beside Gwen to calm her down.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It happened about 6 months after you left," Gwen began steadily. "Ianto was- a mess. He didn't sleep, it was obvious he wasn't eating properly and he was always crying."

"He tried to hide it," Owen muttered angrily. "He didn't want us to see that you'd made him that way."

Jack's face fell dramatically.

"Then one evening," Gwen continued slowly. "He told me he was going out for some fresh air. He never came back."

"We searched all over Cardiff," Tosh explained. "We even sent out a missing person's notice to the Police. We had the entire UNIT team looking for him as well." She shook her head. "Even the computers denied that a Ianto Jones had ever existed."

A tear escaped Jack's eye and he wiped it away angrily.

"Did he take Retcon?"

"We're not sure."

Jack nodded and took a deep steadying breath. "Continue as normal," he ordered, standing up and striding out of the room.

"Bastard," Gwen muttered.

* * *

reviews will be loved.


	4. Pc Harkness

**Next chapter up! aren't i good? doing one a day for you guys, i just couldn't resist!**

"PC Harkness a body has been discovered on Cardiff Road, we're gonna need you and Parker down there ASAP, to check it out."

"Roger that sergeant, we're on our way."

Yestin Parker chuckled to himself as the remote beeped and switched itself off.

"Never a moments rest around here is there?" he asked reaching over to switch the siren on.

"Not hardly," laughed his companion. "But then what do you expect? You're a Police officer my fine fellow!"

The car pulled up at the side of the busy road and the two young Policemen jumped out to assess the situation. A large crowd had gathered around the Police tape and several people were screaming.

"Move out the way please sir!"

"Excuse me madam, I'm a Police officer could you let me through please?"

Somehow, they managed to push their way through the crowd. The sight before them had both men reeling with shock.

A body lay mangled in the centre of the ring, covered in what looked like teeth marks.

"What the hell?"

Both men crouched down over the body and grimaced.

"Have you ever seen anything like this Yestin?!"

"Only on horror movies," Yestin replied scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Whoever did this has got a really sick mind."

"Most murderers have sick minds."

"Yea but this one is just creepy." Yestin frowned. "What's that sticking out of your pocket Harkness? Received a love letter you haven't told me about?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't got anything in my pock-"

The young Welshman stopped and frowned at the sight of a white piece of card sticking out of his deep pockets.

"Funny. I haven't worn this jacket in ages!" he muttered to Yestin. "I found it this morning under a pile of old newspapers. I don't remember anything being in here!"

He gingerly took it out and unfolded it.

"It's a photo of you!" grinned Yestin. "A really good one actually. When was this taken?"

PC Harkness frowned. "I have no idea!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen this photo before in my life!"

"Maybe you and your dad just look really, really alike?"

"Don't be stupid, my father looked nothing like me. He was ginger for one thing!"

"Anyway: not that I don't love staring at a picture of your long lost twin brother or anything, but we're meant to be working!" Yestin grinned. "Cummon, we'd better get the public out of here before we can get a better look!"

The two men stood up, ready to get the public moving and were surprised when they viewed an empty street.

"Where've they all gone?" asked Yestin rubbing his head. "They were here a minute ago!"

"Evacuation of the area!" a man informed running up. "Special op access! You need to move guys."

"Special Ops?"

"Probably bloody Torchwood again," grumbled Yestin. "Cummon, we need to move!"

His companion, however, was transfixed by the large black SUV that had just pulled up by the side of the road. Something seemed familiar about it; he just couldn't quite remember.

"Cummon we need to go!" shouted Yestin, running back. "Ianto!"

**Reviews are always loved. as usual my friends xxxxxxoxxxxxx**


	5. Weevil killer

**Here is my next chapter. it is slightly longer, for NightsDawne who hates long chapters. This chapter is dedicated to these lovely reviewers: icanhearthedrums, evilpinkbutterfly101, McFlyFan101, Nightsdawne, Nayclem, Jantofan, Space-Invader-x, Rai Guyver, xxCCxx, Samdum the Bouncing Hobbit, Mini Librarian and all you faithful readers out there. x i hope you like **

* * *

"Jack, the body is on Cardiff Road, just under the bridge. You need to get there fast; it's attracting a lot of public attention. Two police officers are already down there with forensic officers, but I don't think they'll be enough to dispel the crowds."

"Okay Tosh," Jack answered professionally. "We're almost there now. We're a bit slow because Gwen's driving."

"Hey!" Gwen frowned at him through the side mirror. "So what's this body anyway Jack?"

"We think it's a weevil attack. The body is completely mauled. Unrecognisable, but luckily the guy had ID on him."

The SUV drove to the side of the bust street and pulled up. Through the windscreen, Jack could see a forensics officer talking to two young Policemen. One backed away immediately and headed back towards the cars. The other however, seemed to be staring straight at them.

"Owen, who's the guy staring at us?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Owen frowned. "It's too dark out to tell, and he's wearing a hat."

The other Policemen soon stopped, realising his companion was no longer with him. The young man stopped and ran back towards him, tugging on his arm.

"Cummon we need to go!" the team could hear him shouting. "Ianto!"

There was a stunned silence.

"Ok either I'm going bonkers," muttered Gwen her eyes wide, "Or that guy said Ianto."

Owen laughed nervously. "Calm down Gwen, this is Wales. There are bound to be hundreds of Iantos running round. Doesn't mean it's_ our_ Ianto." He grinned. "Besides, he would never have made it as a Police officer. What do you think Jack...Jack?!"

The team had failed to notice that Jack had exited the vehicle as soon as the name Ianto was mentioned. They now watched, stunned, as their boss ran towards the body and the Police officer in question. Owen was the first to snap back into action.

"We have to stop him! Even if that is Ianto, he's probably taken retcon!" Owen yelled jumping out the vehicle. "The poor guys gonna be scared to death!"

Jack, however, did not run up to the Police Officer, but instead stopped at the body.

"What's he doing?" Gwen muttered, also climbing out the car and quickly locking it.

Jack knelt beside the body, and pretended to examine it, all the while keeping an eye on the Policeman who was now having a quiet argument with his co-officer.

"Hey kid! What's your name?" Jack asked professionally, straightening up and turning to Ianto.

It was still too dark to see his face, but Jack could tell the young man was scared out of his mind.

"Um….Harkness. PC Ianto Harkness," The Policeman answered, holding out his hand.

Something inside Jack's throat caught, but he forced a smile and shook Ianto's hand.

"Well Harkness. Ianto Harkness, My team and I are in need of some Police assistance." Jack answered grinning. "Would you and your friend bring the body to our car and come with us please?"

The other man stepped forward. "That would damage the evidence sir!" he protested. "We're not allowed to do that!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"PC Yestin Parker sir."

"Well Yestin you're a smart man, but we're Torchwood," Jack answered winking. "We can do anything!" he motioned with his finger for them to follow and headed over to the body.

"Gwen! Owen! We need your help over here!" he called to his team-mates waiting by the van. They hurried over and Gwen whispered in Jack's ear:

"Jack! What're you doing? We can NOT take them with us!"

Jack stopped what he was doing and grabbed her arm, steering her to the side.

"Gwen, I don't know if this is Ianto or not, but if it is, I am not going to let him run out of my life again!" he hissed angrily. "Believe me, I'll think of something!"

Gwen glared angrily at him and snatched her arm away. "You'd better," she warned. "Otherwise you risk exposing Torchwood to complete strangers."

"Gwen," Jack replied eyes twinkling. "His name is Ianto Harkness! Ianto Harkness! That HAS to be my Yan!"

"Well you're gonna need to see his face in the light," Gwen muttered. "Cos at the moment, we're just guessing."

Jack grinned and turned back to the group. "Sorry guys, no hats allowed on in the van!" He held out his hand. "Gwen will look after them for you!"

Ianto and Yestin shrugged and took off their helmets, but not before giving each-other a weird look. This experience was certainly new for them.

Gwen glared at Jack before accepting Yestin's helmet. She was about to take Ianto's too, but when she saw his face she froze with astonishment and the helmet she was now holding fell to the ground.

"Is something the matter?" Ianto asked kindly, picking up the discarded helmet and handing it back to her along with his own.

"Nothing," Gwen trembled, a small smile playing on her lips. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**thankyou so much for reviewing so much, the next chapter will be up soon, but you know which button to press now dontcha? xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Weevil King

**I am so SO sorry about not getting a chapter up yesterday!! i know i let you down on that one. Hoperfully though, this chapter will make up for it. I don't know whether I'll be able to get one up tommorow but i'll definately try really REALLY hard. thanks once again for all your amazing reviews, you're all super-DUPER lovely!**

"These people are crazy, did you see the way they kept staring at you?"

"Yea, but it'd be rude to not help them. They're Torchwood!"

"So? Ianto, I think it's a really, really bad idea. In fact I think they want us as sacrifices!"

"Sacrifices? To what?!"

"I dunno- their Gods maybe?"

"Yestin are you high?"

Jack smiled. The two men were now having a whispered conversation at the back of the SUV, unaware that their entire conversation could be heard by everyone. Still, Jack mused to himself, it was just like Ianto to listen to reason.

"Actually we were thinking of feeding you to our pterodactyl!" Jack winked at the two policemen who now looked utterly terrified.

"Don't worry," Gwen reassured them. "MyFanway doesn't eat Policeman."

Owen chuckled with amusement. "Don't worry mate they're just teasing!" he laughed to Yestin who was looking like he might wet himself.

"Jack?" Tosh's voice rang through the SUV making Yestin jump in horror, and Ianto look up surprised.

"Sorry," Jack chuckled. "Had it on speaker phone; what's up Toshiko?"

"Erm….I'm kind of having a bit of trouble back here!"

Jack frowned. He could hear a lot of background noise, and it involved a lot of gunshot.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well…the thing is, the Hub's under attack," Tosh sounded embarrassed. "seeing as the old security system broke down last month, and none of the team know how to fix it- several weevils have managed to…Erm…"slip" in."

Owen grinned and rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Weevils!" he exclaimed happily. "I love weevils!"

Ianto looked confused. "Weevils?" he asked in horror. "We were told they were a terrorist group!"

Gwen suppressed a giggle.

"Sure kid," Jack rolled his eyes. "They're terrorists all right!"

He pulled the SUV to a sharp stop at the corner and the team leapt out, guns at the ready.

"You two stay here!" shouted Gwen to the two Police officers.

"Fat chance of that," Yestin muttered to Ianto, pulling himself out of the vehicle. "I want to see this!"

Ianto grinned and followed him, both taking out their guns…just in case.

Inside, the hub was a total mess. Paper littered the floor and several computers lay smashed. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"You should get someone to tidy up round here once in a while," he muttered. "An untidy home is never a good home!"

Jack scowled. "Bloody know-it all," he muttered under his breath. "Where's Toshiko?"

"She's locked herself in one of the cells!" answered Owen, looking at the CTV footage. "The weevils are down there too!"

"Fuck!" cursed Jack running down the corridor towards the Hub's containment unit.

Ianto and Yestin followed uninvited; their guns still clutched in their shaking hands.

"Toshiko?!" Jack yelled running towards the cells.

"In here Jack!" came the terrified response.

Jack found Tosh cowering the corner of one of the cells, watched by 6 hungry weevils.

He fired a shot into the air, attracting their attention.

"Oi!" Owen yelled, now joining Jack. "Step away from the Torchwood chick or I'll have your guts for garters!"

The weevils growled, but moved back obediently.

"Weevil King's still got the way with the ladies!" Owen cheered running over to unlock Tosh.

Yestin cowered behind Ianto in fear.

"What the fuck are they?" he cursed. "They're not terrorists!"

Gwen put a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "Come with me sweetheart," she comforted. "Let me get you something to drink."

Jack nodded at her- they would have to retcon him at least.

"What was that thing?" Ianto asked shakily. He was sitting in the corner, with his head in his hands.

"It's a weevil," Tosh began. "They're creatures that…"

"I know what they are," Ianto began. "Because I've_ seen_ them before."

* * *

**Unfortunately, Ianto is NOT about to remember Torchwood. There's still quite a way to go before that, including a shocking discovery which our Captain makes about our little Welsh boy. **

**you know what to do now however, don't you? REMEMBER: reviews mean updates! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Fiance?

**Sorry it's been two days again guys- but here's the next chapter. erm...i'm a little tired so don't blame me if it sucks lol **

"That's impossible!" Ianto exclaimed staring at the large winged beast as it circled above them. "Pterodactyls are extinct! There is no way you can have one!"

"Well you can see it can't you," muttered Owen angrily shuffling past him to Jack's office.

Jack was sitting at his desk, sorting through some paperwork that should have been done months ago. Of course, that was Ianto's job.

"Jack, you've got to get him out of here!" Owen complained, tapping him on the shoulder. "So far in the last hour, he's obsessed over the Pterodactyl, asked me how I got the bullet scar on my shoulder and found one of the frozen bodies in the morgue!" he winced. Ianto had not taken that experience lightly.

"I know it's troubling Owen," Jack replied, barely glancing up. "But I still need to speak to him about what he said earlier. If he's getting his memory back, we can't let him out yet."

Owen cursed under his breath and stormed out angrily.

"Tosh, have you checked Ianto Harkness up on the files?" questioned Jack, following Owen out of his office and standing behind the brunette.

"It says here, Ianto Harkness lives on 15 Valence Road, Cardiff, has worked as a Police-officer for about 6 months and shares a flat with a female companion," Tosh read, not glancing up.

"That would be my fiancé Saeth," Ianto muttered curtly. "And you can pry into my personal life by the way- are you sure you should have those files?"

"We're sure," Owen scowled.

"Fiancé?" Gwen looked up, surprised. "You're engaged?"

Ianto nodded, smiling. "It's a bit rushed seeing as we've only known each other for four months- but when it's right, you know it is!"

As Ianto said this, he felt an unexplained twinge of guilt run through his heart. He shrugged it off, and turned to speak to Jack, but he had vanished.

"Where's Jack?" asked Ianto curiously. "Wasn't he just there a minute ago?"

Tosh nodded. "He went into his office about 5 seconds after you mentioned Saeth," she whispered softly. "He needs to speak to you in private please."

Ianto shrugged and slowly made his way towards the Captain's office.

"Jack?!" he pushed the door open slowly. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, Ianto," Jack's back was turned away from the door and his voice sounded a little strange. "I need to speak to you about that thing you said earlier."

Ianto nodded and sat down on the green chair next to Jack's desk.

"What did you mean by 'I've seen them before'?"

"I only just remembered as I saw them." Ianto explained. "when I was seven, my school was set on fire by some teenagers. One girl, my best friend Lorraine, went missing during the blaze." He scowled angrily. "'Special Ops' as they were called back then, were called in to find her, as they were the only people with the right equipment."

Ianto looked up at Jack, who still had his back turned to him, and seemed to be trembling.

"Jack you oka-?"

"Carry on."

Ianto nodded and continued. "They brought these beasts with them. Dog- like creatures like the ones I saw in the vaults," he shivered. "We were told not to watch but I crept back and hid in the bushes." He gulped and wiped his eyes. "I wish I hadn't. The weevils got to her Jack- they ripped her to shreds." Ianto looked up, a furious expression on his tear streaked face. "That was Torchwood wasn't it?!"

"No- it wasn't Ianto," Jack whispered angrily. "Torchwood would never take such a risk."

Ianto nodded. "But one of them was you Jack. I remember. All I saw was you, a blonde woman, a man in a suit…and a big blue Police box."

Jack gulped. Now he remembered.

**What was the doctor doing travelling back to Ianto's childhood? when will Ianto remember Jack and his past? i don't know...keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Stopwatch

**Next chapter up! this one is fairly long, to make up for my absense, but hopefully (only hopefully) i might get another one up in the next 2 days at least. thanks for reviewing, i always love reading them!**

* * *

"Why were you there Jack?"

Jack didn't answer, and proceeded to stare out the window of his office, watching Gwen and Tosh chase Owen round the hub with the sub-atomic resonator.

"Jack!"

"It doesn't matter Ianto," Jack scowled. "Drop it!"

"She was my best friend!" Ianto yelled at him angrily. "I'd forgotten all about her until you and your team in your leather jackets and shit, turn up and drag me off to some fucking dump and act like you've known me for ten years- explain to me how that's possible! How could I have forgotten?"

"You were found in the bushes," Jack mumbled. "And ret-conned."

"So that's it then?!" Ianto scowled. "That's all you're going to give me- Jack fucking Harkness? I was ret-conned!? What the fuck does that mean?"

"You don't need to know anything else." The captain mumbled, "My team don't know- and you're not even one of them."

"I'm glad about that- I don't think I could survive a day with you Jack," Ianto spat. "Y'know what?- it's a good thing I met you, otherwise I might still have delusional faith in 'Special ops' or whatever you call yourselves- you're a fucking wanker Jack Harkness and I wish you were dead!"

Ianto wiped an angry tear from his eye, span on his heels and was about to storm out of the office when he noticed a small object lying on the desk.

It was a silver plated stopwatch. Ianto slowly stepped over to it; coolly ignoring Jack's stare and picked it up. It was fairly light in his hand, and somehow it felt familiar- as though it had been missing from him. The stopwatch looked fairly old- though it was still in stunning condition, a gold rim ran round the clock face, and the second hand ticked with impeccable timing.

"Lot's of things you can do with a stopwatch," Ianto mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Jack looked up immediately, his mouth wide open.

He paused for a moment, before replying softly. "Yes, I can think of a few."

Ianto barely glanced up. "There's quite a list," he whispered, still turning the silver object over in his hand.

He could suddenly remember a soft arm brushing down his back, cool lips on his, whispered terms of endearment in his ear- with an American ring to them.

"Yan…"

Ianto froze. That nickname sounded so familiar to him, but so far away- as though he was watching a film he couldn't quite relate to. He shook it off, dropped the stopwatch and returned to his stony glare.

"Good day Mr Harkness."

* * *

Once out into the cool night air, Ianto broke into a run. He was going mad- he must be. All these memories, that obviously weren't his kept springing to his mind. What was Torchwood? More importantly, who was Jack Harkness? And why did he feel a certain sense of belonging and understanding (and also some other things, which he did not want to think about) whenever he was around him? his mobile rang and he quickly answered it, shoving his free hand into his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, you on your way home?"

"Hey Saeth- yeah, I should be back in a few minutes."

"Okay darling- remember we're having lunch an old friend of mine tomorrow?"

"No?"

"Ianto you must do! I've reminded you every day for the past month and a half! She went to college with me, haven't seen her in years!"

Ianto sighed. "Okay fine. I'll se you in a minute then,"

"Yea. I love you,"

"Love you too."

Somehow, saying that didn't feel quite right tonight. Ianto shrugged and replaced his phone is his pocket. Sleep would rid him of these thoughts.

* * *

Jack sat at the desk, head in his hands, and stared at the smooth, mahogany surface.

"Shit," he muttered to himself angrily. "Completely screwed up now."

He pulled himself to his feet and slowly picked up the stopwatch that had been lying on the floor. He caressed its surface with his fingers, and remembered Ianto's delighted expression on his birthday two years ago, when Jack had presented him with it.

"I know how much you love to be on time," Jack had winked. "Now you can be dead efficient."

"We all know how much you'd love that," Owen had smirked from the corner.

Jack remembered how Ianto had blushed, and muttered a thanks. Back then, Ianto was still new to the team, and fairly shy.

Later, Ianto had joked to Jack about looking at Jack's ass in the reflection of his stopwatch, and commented that it was a brilliant thing; useful for more than time-keeping.

Jack groaned and softly place the stopwatch back on the shelf. He needed sleep.

* * *

**what do you think? please review! xxxxxxxxx**


	9. MyFanwy

**Chapter 9! wow i can't believe i've written so much already, it is slowly turning in to my longest, and most popular story- and you know what? we're not even NEARLY done yet! I'm leaving a lot of things open in this chapter- we still don't find out why Jack was there i'm afraid- that comes in later ;) However, i am sure you will be pleasantly surprised about chapter 9! thanks for reviewing guys, I always check out your stories if you review :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ianto lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling; trying to make sense of everything that had happened to him in the last few hours. What he couldn't understand was that he knew Jack Harkness- but he couldn't remember where from. Plus, despite feeling angry and annoyed at him, Ianto was still not able to rid himself of the feeling of affection towards the man.

He rolled over onto his side, and watched Saeth sleep, her long auburn hair flowing over her face. He loved her so much, but still couldn't feel incredibly close to her. He had to force himself to laugh at her incredibly bad jokes (which he knew shouldn't have been a problem if they were soul-mates), and every time they hugged or kissed, Ianto felt like flinching away from her touch.

The young Welshman sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on his dressing gown and slowly crept down the staircase and into the front room.

The photo he had discovered lay on the mahogany coffee table. Ianto sat on the sofa and proceeded to stare at it, head in hands. The thing was, he could remember the photo, as though he had the picture imprinted in his memory; but he couldn't actually remember anything about that day, or actually being there with those people.

A noise outside their small home made Ianto jump and he peered out the window.

A familiar black vehicle pulled up outside, and Ianto glared when he noticed the white lettering on the top reading, Torchwood.

"Shit," he mumbled glancing at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Ianto shoved on his slippers and ran out to the patio, watching as a figure stepped out of the driving seat.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto muttered coolly.

The Captain grinned at him and gestured towards the SUV.

"Get in," he commanded.

Ianto hesitated for a moment before silently obeying. Once they were in the car, Jack remained silent and started the engine, pulling out into the road.

Every now and again Ianto felt like saying something, but he wasn't sure what, so he ended up opening and closing his mouth like a codfish. Jack felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile as he watched the young Police Officer try desperately to think of a conversation starter.

"We're here," Jack muttered after what seemed like hours, pulling up and saving Ianto from any more embarrassment.

Ianto looked out the window at his surroundings. They had appeared to have parked in the grounds of an old warehouse.

"Jack, what-?" he began but Jack held a finger to his lips to silence him, and gestured towards the building.

"Come on," he winked. "I want to show you something."

Ianto frowned, but silently took the hand that Jack was offering to him and allowed himself to be led to the front entrance of the warehouse.

Once entering, Ianto almost screamed in surprise. The large pterodactyl which he'd seen in the Torchwood base earlier was now flying above their heads- and making a terrible racket.

"I thought I'd show you where we first met," Jack said coyly squeezing Ianto's hand.

"Where we first- what?" Ianto was all too aware that there was a prehistoric creature flying above them. "Jack what the hell do we do about the pterodactyl?"

"We catch it," Jack winked again. "Just like the first time."

Ianto reached into his pocket and grabbed the snack he had put in there earlier (why he had put food in his dressing gown, God only knows?).

"We use it as bait!" he whispered to Jack, shoving it in his face.

Jack's eyes twinkled with glee.

"Dark chocolate?"

"Yea why not?"

"Cos it's a bloody dinosaur!"

"You got a better idea?"

Jack didn't reply so Ianto took this as a sign to go ahead with his idea.

"We split up, you go to the left, I'll go to the right," his words were beginning to sound extremely familiar to him.

Jack nodded, deciding it was better not to argue- he was really beginning to enjoy himself.

Ianto took out the chocolate and held it up cautiously to the dinosaur.

"Easy," he whispered, "Easy now birdie."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "_Birdie_?"

Ianto shot him a look. The pterodactyl took the bait and began chewing, showering bits of chocolate over Jack.

"This is not the reaction I usually get around living things," Jack muttered shielding his eye with his hands.

Ianto chuckled nervously, trying to swallow the feeling of De-ja-vu he was getting.

Jack approached the dinosaur from behind, getting the horrible sense that this was going to play out like it had the last time. Sure enough, as soon as he had grabbed hold of Myfanwy's talons to insert the syringe, the creature took flight.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled rushing forwards to try to grab hold of the Captain, but they were already in the air.

"Ha ha!" Jack yelled gleefully. "This is fun!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Just insert the syringe Jack!"

Jack let go of the slightly pissed dinosaur with one hand and grabbed the vile from his pocket.

"Aaagh!" he screamed shoving the medicine in the bird's leg before being thrown towards the ground.

Ianto, sensing the Captain's danger, ran around the floor anxiously, trying to catch him.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled falling on top of him.

They watched from the floor as the pterodactyl circled them once more, before falling towards them.

"Shit," Jack muttered, rolling both him and Ianto away from the falling creature- this was too same to the last time.

Ianto began to laugh. Jack grinned down at him happily.

"It's strange," Ianto chuckled. "It's like the exact same thing has happened to me before, I can remember being here with you like this," he glanced up at Jack and their eyes met. "But it's like I am watching it on television, I'm not actually there."

Jack's face fell a little.

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto asked cautiously, all too aware that he was still lying on top of the Captain.

Jack closed the distance between his and Ianto's lips and kissed him softly.

The kiss felt so familiar to Ianto, so natural that he responded, it almost felt like he was kissing his fiancé- shit, his fiancé.

Ianto pulled away and glanced down apologetically.

"I'm sorry Jack," he muttered. "I have to go."

Silently he stood up and stumbled out of the warehouse, running a finger across his lips as he did so. Jack stood up and watched him leave sadly. The pterodactyl moaned.

"I know girl," Jack comforted.

"I know..."

* * *

**3 i'm not sure i'll get another one up until thursday, but i'll do my best. continue to review, and i'll make sure to update soon. much thanks and love xxxxxx**


	10. Prewedding jitters

**Ooooh, I am so so so so so so so sorry! I said I would get a chapter up on Thursday, and now it's Friday and I feel awful about it! I really meant to upload a chapter, I guess time just flew by. Hopefully this one will make up for it, a fairly thrilling chapter in my opinion! once again, really sorry!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Jack's breath came in short gasps as he stared around the dusty warehouse. His feet splashed on the watery ground- at least he hoped it was water- as he stumbled forwards desperately._

_"Yan?!" he called into the darkness. "Ianto!"_

_Shadows made him spin round, his hand firmly gripped on his gun. The hairs stood up at the back of his neck, making him shiver._

_He heard the screech of the pterodactyl, although he couldn't quite see her, near the far end of the building, and he headed towards the sound his gun slightly raised. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and he could now just make out the body of a man, lying about 5 feet away in a pile of blood._

_"Hey!" his voice echoed as he began to run towards the lifeless body. "Hey! You okay?!"_

_Jack reached the body and gently pulled him over so that he could identify the body._

_"shit," he muttered slapping the man's cheek. "Ianto! Yan!" he brushed away tears angrily- Ianto wasn't dead, no he couldn't be dead._

_"Ianto!"_

Jack woke up in his makeshift bed, shivering. The window banged open and shut with the wind- so much so that Jack had to get up to close it after a while. He glanced at the clock- it was already 4 in the afternoon, how had he slept for this long?

He stumbled over to his wooden chair where his clothes were draped and quickly pulled them on over his boxers, trying to push all thoughts of the dream into the back of his head. Slowly, he walked into the main section of the hub and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee. Wasn't as nearly as good as Ianto's- but it passed.

"Jack?"

The captain span round at the sound of his name and almost dropped his coffee mug.

"Who are you?"

The man who stood there was about 5'9, with dark black hair scooped behind his head in a ponytail. He smiled at Jack and held up a gun.

"What are you doing?" Jack stepped back, arms slightly raised.

"Night, night Harkness" the man whispered, pulling the trigger.

* * *

**4 hours earlier**

The doorbell rang at 15 Valence Road, making Ianto Jones start slightly as he combed his hair.

"Ianto, can you get that?" Saeth called from the bathroom. "I'm not quite ready!"

"You're never ready," Ianto muttered straightening his tie and running down to open the door. "Toshiko Sato?" he stared at the woman on his doorstep in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ianto," Tosh smiled. "Don't worry, your fiancé invited me over for dinner. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Owen too. Couldn't have him moping around the hub all day could we?"

"No of course not," Ianto stepped out the way and politely invited the pair inside. "So, you went to Saeth's college?"

Tosh nodded. "I haven't seen her in ages though," she muttered. "We kind of lost touch."

"Coffee?"

"Yes please, I could murder a cup," Owen replied gratefully, collapsing onto a sofa.

"Tosh?"

"Yes please."

Ianto quickly hung up their coats and called up the stairs.

"Saeth! Your guests are here!"

An hour later and the group were sitting around the dining table, empty plates pushed away from each of them.

"Would anyone care for some wine?"

Owen gratefully accepted but Tosh shook her head slowly. "No thanks, I have to drive this idiot back later," she gestured towards Owen.

"So how long have you two been seeing each-other?" Saeth asked curiously, propping her elbows on the table and leaning forward slightly.

Tosh choked on her water. "No, we're not together," she corrected. "He's just a friend."

"Oh," Saeth smiled and leant back in her chair.

"When's your wedding then?" Tosh asked kindly, sipping her water.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?!"

Saeth grinned. "It's a bit rushed, but we couldn't be happier" (Ianto smiled through the lie.)

Suddenly, a loud beep sounded from Tosh's purse, and she opened it up quickly to reveal a large black beeper.

"Owen, it's work," she muttered to him softly. He nodded.

"I'm really sorry but we're going to have to go," Owen muttered. "There's an emergency at work."

"Oh ok,"

"Thank-you so much for the wonderful dinner," Tosh gabbled standing up and grabbing her coat. "It was wonderful to see you again Saeth, you too Ianto," she nodded at him and he smiled.

"Bye!" Saeth called as she shut the door behind them. "Well, that was a bit rude!" she turned to Ianto.

"What was?"

"Just getting up and leaving like that- we hadn't even had dessert yet!"

"They had to work Saeth,"

"But still…"

"Don't worry about it." Ianto smiled kindly at her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm going to lie down for a bit," he muttered. "I have a headache. Are you staying at your sister's tonight?"

"yes but, What about my dessert?"

"Put it in the fridge, I'll eat it later!"

"But Ianto-!"

"later!"

Ianto sighed and flopped down onto his bed, staring at the tux hanging up ready on the door of the wardrobe. . Right now the only thing he felt like doing was snuggling into warm, protective, familiar arms. But they weren't the arms of his fiancé; and he knew never would be. He shivered- those were not the feelings you wanted to get the night before your wedding.

**what now? Jack and his team are in trouble, and Ianto is having doubts about his fiance- THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING! :O**


	11. May they suffer

**Okay- long overdue chapter. as it says on my profile though- i am currently in the middle of my exams so chapters will be few. I am sorry but wednesday is my last exam so after then i will get another one up. I hope you forgive me and continue to reivew and read**

Jack tried again, in vain, to kick down the door and swore under his breath as the cold steel jammed into his foot.

"Give it up, Jack okay?" Gwen muttered from the corner of the freezing cellar that three of the Torchwood team now found themselves in.

"I wonder if Owen's alright," worried Tosh, hugging her knees to her chest, as Gwen nursed the huge weeping cut on her forehead for her.

"Knowing Owen, he probably isn't even back yet- luckily for us."

Jack peered around the room in desperation. "There's got to be something!" he reasoned. "A window, a crack- something!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Jack, do you see any window? No- no door, no crack, nothing- we're trapped, give it up!" she swore angrily and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Can we contact Owen- or Ianto?" Tosh asked drowsily.

"They took everything- guns, phones, even my coat!" Jack looked around helplessly. "I never know what to do without my coat."

"Do we have any idea where we are?" Gwen asked, running her hand along the wall. "Does anyone remember the trip here?"

Tosh shook her head. "I woke up just as we were being dragged down here," she muttered. "You two were still unconscious- I thought you were dead Jack!"

"I'm not so easily killed," joked Jack, despite the circumstances. "The thing is- unless we have any idea as to where we are, we're stuck here. My guess is these people aren't inviting us to a tea party either."

"Such a shame," a loud cool voice from the doorway made Jack jump. "All you Americans have no faith in us British,"

The tall man who had shot Jack earlier was standing at the door. His white drawling face, was sneering at Jack and his shiny teeth gleamed in the small light that there was. He bore a resemblance to Jack, he wasn't unhandsome, but he seemed to have a much more threatening appearance to his whole posture.

Jack froze as he finally recognised the man standing there.

"Oh…" he muttered softly. "It's you."

Gwen stared at her boss, whose face had now become deathly pale, and who seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Jack?" she asked, concerned. "Who is he?"

"His name is Farad," Jack whispered softly. "He's my Uncle."

* * *

Ianto groaned as the phone on his desk started to buzz. Rolling over in his warm bed, he pulled himself into a sitting position and glanced at the clock. It was still only about 11:30 at night- how early had he gone to bed? He reached across and glanced at the screen of his phone. He frowned at the name displayed, and answered it sleepily.

"Owen?"

"Ianto mate, I know this is weird since I barely know you and all- but I kind of need your help!" Owen's voice sounded tired too, but there was a note of urgency in its tone.

"Sure-what exactly is the problem?"

"Can you meet me down at the hub?" Owen sounded a little annoyed. "I don't feel comfortable having this conversation on the phone."

Ianto sighed, exasperated. "Owen, in case you forgot- I'm getting married in about 11 hours. Now's not really the best time…"

Ianto heard Owen swear under his breath. A moment of silence followed. Then:

"Ianto. Jack's in trouble…"

* * *

5 minutes later and Ianto's black Peugeot pulled up in the courtyard of Cardiff Tourist office. Owen was waiting for him by the fountain, hands dug deep in pockets.

He nodded as Ianto approached and sat down on a nearby bench gesturing for Ianto to join him. Ianto obliged nervously.

"What's wrong with Jack?"

Owen shook his head. "When Tosh and I returned to work this evening, there was a problem with the ri…" he paused and glanced at Ianto. "A problem with some machinery at the hub."

"I can remember about the rift Owen,"

Owen looked slightly pleased. "Really? That's great! How much else do you remember?"

Ianto grimaced. "Bits here and there. It's a bit fuzzy- but now's not really the time."

Owen nodded. "Anyway…" he continued slowly. "After a while I was sent out for pizza. When I returned the hub was ransacked and Jack and the others were missing- along with the SUV."

"Oh my god," Ianto swore. "Do you know where they are?"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "That's the odd part," he began. "Whoever it was left the tracker in the SUV. It's almost as if they want us to find them!"

"Are you sure they didn't just drive off somewhere?" Ianto asked. "Does everything have to be suspicious?"

Owen glared at him. "They do when they leave a note," he answered holding up a small piece of yellowing paper.

Ianto took it from him and glanced at it briefly. It didn't say much, but Ianto still felt his heart lurch.

**_Torchwood four are here. May they suffer._**

Thankyou for reading. i hope this chapter makes up for the long wait- you must be confused by now, i know i am!

please review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Lorraine

**Okay- so another long wait. and yes, i no longer have the excuse of my exams- it's just me being braindead again. i hope you like this chapter, it will answer MOST of your questions.**

* * *

Gwen stared at Jack.

"Your Uncle?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes my Uncle,"

"Jack how is that even possible??"

Farad narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at Jack's head.

"Too much talking" he sneered shooting him.

Tosh gasped in horror. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"I think that still hurts him y'know" she snapped angrily.

Farad chuckled cruelly. "That's the idea," he bent down beside Jack's body and ran a finger through his hair.

"Jack and his mother abandoned us when they left after the invasion of our home," he spat. "My wife, my daughter and I had to fend for ourselves. There was room for us to go with them- but they didn't wait."

"Is that why you came here?" Tosh asked, frowning.

"Not exactly," Farad continued. "We tracked my nephew here to this time. We monitored him- watched him set up Torchwood, travel with the Doctor, recruit you guys- we even came up with our own team name. 'Excalibur' exists to destroy everything Jack Harkness holds dear to him. Starting with Torchwood and ending with this world. Unfortunately, your boss here," at this point Farad paused to kick the still form lying beside him, "got wind of our plan. He tracked our daughter down to a school we had sent her to gather information from. He smuggled us out to some wasteland in the middle of Africa, threatened us with death if we told anyone and used a fake cover up story for our deaths."

"It was the only way to stop you," Jack groaned and slowly pulled himself up to his feet. "You know I warned you about it- several times."

Farad scoffed loudly. "Oh yes? Fuck off Jack I didn't hear from you until you decided to fake our deaths."

Gwen coughed loudly. "I hate up to break up this domestic," she snapped. "But what has Jack's 'mistakes' got to do with Tosh and me?"

"I thought I told you," Farad sneered. "We want to destroy _everything_ Jack loves. Including you."

"Leave them out of this!"

They were interrupted by a blonde woman striding into the room. Her hair was also tied into a ponytail and she was dressed in a black dress and tall black boots.

"Welcome home Jack," she smiled. "Wanna kiss from your cousin?"

Jack grimaced. "Not really Lorraine." He forced a smile. "How are you anyway- you're looking unbelievably sexy,"

Tosh rolled her eyes.

Lorraine scowled. "That won't work anymore Jack," she walked towards them and pulled out a gun. Without hesitating, she raised it slightly and shot Tosh in the shoulder.

"Tosh!" Gwen rushed over and caught her as her friend collapsed.

Jack stood up and started towards her angrily. She smiled, and raised the gun again, this time shooting Gwen in the knee.

She screamed and collapsed next to Tosh, sobbing quietly while still trying to comfort her colleague.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, clutching Gwen's hand tightly.

Lorraine didn't answer, but shot Jack in the stomach.

"Oh believe me Captain this is just the beginning," she laughed as Jack fell to the floor in agony.

* * *

Ianto stared at the note in horror.

"What the hell is this meant to mean?" he asked Owen.

"How the fuck should I know?" Owen replied angrily. "But I do know it means we have to find them- and quickly."

Ianto nodded. "But I don't think we can just rush in there with no plan. And we have no backup because no-one else knows about Torchwood."

Owen grinned. "I know a couple of people, but not enough to infiltrate anywhere- and they're not the best backup in the world."

"I thought you guys were meant to be secret," Ianto grinned.

"Yea well one of them is Gwen's fiancé, the other is a Police Officer who used to work with her."

"Ah…show's how careful Gwen is ay?"

Owen nodded. "Anyway, I'll give them a call- see if they can get down here on short notice. Rhys at least will want to save his girlfriend- and I'm pretty sure Andy has the hots for Gwen too."

"She's a pretty lass."

"Yea well I'm sure she is," Owen shrugged his shoulders in the cold. "Ianto, go down into the hub and gather any weapons you think we could need- I'll get Rhys and Andy down here as fast as possible."

Ianto nodded. "I'll meet you back here in ten minutes. I just hope that we're quick enough."

* * *

**Reviews are great- remember that! xxxx the more reviews, the quicker the update**


	13. C'est la vie

I am sorry it's been so long, what with the alerts being down and then my internet went and died on me so i haven't been able to go on fanfiction for ages! but finally, here is the next chapter, it's moving a bit slowly i may have to speed it up a bit in the future. please review!

* * *

Jack woke up gasping for breath. He glanced around his surroundings and groaned. His hands were tightly bound in metal chains, attached to a stone wall about 30 feet in the air. Below him, he could vaguely see a pool of blood, his own blood in which lay the still forms of Toshiko and Gwen. This was definitely not one of his better Sundays. Realising there was no way of escaping at the present time, he let his mind wander to other matters at hand. Owen and Ianto. He hoped they were safe, of course- but to be perfectly honest he doubted it.

"Gwen!" he muttered in the direction of the ground. "Toshiko! Are you alright?"

"Tosh is unconscious," Gwen's voice drifted back up to Jack. "But she's alive. We're okay- I've stopped the bleeding on Tosh's shoulder with my jacket."

"How about your shoulder?"

"It's alright I think- it's not bleeding too much so I don't think the bullet hit any major arteries."

"That's the best news I've heard all day!"

A stream of light interrupted their conversation and their attentions were caught by the metal door that had just swung open. Lorraine strode through the door, her hair now flowing loosely around her waist, a gun clutched to her chest.

Despite the circumstances, Jack chuckled.

"Aah, it's my favourite hostess. I should do something about your costume though- black really isn't your colour!"

Lorraine scowled. "I don't think you're really in a position to criticize Captain Jack!"

Jack shrugged. "It was just a suggestion- you could be hot with the right attire."

Lorraine raised her gun again and Gwen squeaked softly and moved protectively in front of Tosh's still form.

"Jack, tell me where Doctor Owen Harper and Ianto Jones are!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Don't play games with us Jack, we've been following your team quite closely- we know who they are."

"Even if I did know who or where they are, what makes you think that I'd tell you?"

Lorraine raised her gun slightly to prove her point.

"I can't die though,"

"No," Lorraine smiled and gestured over to the two women. "But they can."

"Don't listen to her Jack!" Gwen shouted desperately, "We'll be okay!"

Lorraine chuckled. "Bravery," she scoffed. "It's boring."

"She's three times the woman you could ever be Lorraine!" Jack spat, trying desperately not to pass out from the pain in his wrists. "I will never tell you where they are, and you won't kill us either- we're no use to you dead."

"We will kill you Jack- we'll crush you," Lorraine continued, ignoring Jack. "You have two hours- or we'll release our pets."

Seven snarling weevils were brought into the room tied with chains and held by tall men also wearing black.

"It's up to you Jack," Lorraine sneered. "But if you don't tell us- we have ways of finding them, but let's do it the easy way eh?"

Gwen swore loudly as Lorraine stalked out the room.

"C'est la vie," Jack joked leaning back against the wall- but Gwen could see the fear in his eyes as he contemplated what could be happening to them in just a couple of hours.

* * *

Ianto threw open the door to the hub and ran down into the main basement, pulling open several drawers to hastily pull several weapons out. He mostly took the larger, more impressive looking ones, but he also grabbed a small green one, which also looked like it could do a bit of damage. The added bonus was, that it was also quite beautiful to look at- which Ianto admired deeply.

On the way out of the hub, he glanced warily at the clock and groaned. Not long before he was late for his own god damn wedding.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?"

"I mean, she was taken by someone- and we're not sure where she is!"

"Bloody torchwood- I told her she shouldn't get involved with you lot, she never listens."

"Look mate, I know you're angry and all but is there any way you could help us look for them?"

"Seeing as Gwen's involved yea. I'll get a couple of mates down the station to help me out too- they owe me a favour."

"Sure ok, just don't tell them the full details!"

"I'm not a dumb asshole y'know Harper- I know how Torchwood works."

The line went dead and Owen sighed in frustration. Explaining the situation to Rhys had been even harder. There was a lot more yelling involved too. Still, they had both agreed to help and were due to meet him by the tourist office in a few minutes. Owen watched, amused as Ianto's struggling form managed to stumble his way back up towards him.

"Coping?"

Ianto scowled at him. "Did you ring them?" he asked, dumping the pile of weapons at Owen's feet.

"Yea- they're on their way,"

Ianto nodded. "Owen this is ridiculous!"

"What is?"

"We don't even know what we're up against- we're just rushing in without considering the consequences it might have on us and Gwen, Tosh and Jack."

"We don't have a choice mate."

"I know. I just wish we did."

* * *

Review time


	14. One more hour

**Yes, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry I know I said I'd be quicker but I've just been so busy lately, and then I had a bit of writer's block. Here's the next chapter, this story is finally getting somewhere!**

* * *

Lorraine glanced at her watch and grinned at Jack.

"It's been one hour Jack," she muttered raising an eyebrow. "Half your time's up. You ready to tell yet?"

Jack screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain in his head which had occurred after dying for the fourth time.

"Never," he whispered hoarsely.

"Such a shame," sneered Lorraine. "Such a pretty face dear cousin, and my weevils are getting hungrier by the second. It's going to be sad to watch that face be torn to shreds."

"Why are you doing this?!" Gwen yelled, hugging Tosh to her who had woken up by now and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Because it brings _him_ pain," Farad laughed stroking his nephew's cheek.

* * *

"Ianto and Owen won't give in y'know," Tosh forced a smile at Jack once they had left them in peace. "They'll find us."

Jack remained silent. He knew Tosh was reassuring herself in her own way, but hope was beginning to look like a distant memory for the three Torchwood members.

* * *

"Shit Owen; slow down! You're gonna get us killed before we reach them!" PC Andy gripped the seat in front of him and leant forward slightly. "How do you know where we're going?"

"Tosh's tracking device," Ianto answered, holding it up, admiring it. "It can track anything anywhere- pure genius. Owen!" he yelled as his colleague skipped yet another red light. The police car hurtled down the road and narrowly missed crashing into several other vehicles.

"I really would feel much better about this if I was driving," Andy frowned. "It is my car and all."

"You wanna get to them in time though don't you?" Owen muttered angrily, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Yes but it would be good if we got there in one piece," Rhys retorted. "I can't believe they managed to take your vehicle anyway- would've thought Torchwood had better security than that."

"Not helping," Owen sang looking into the rear view mirror.

"Alright," Ianto instructed reaching below his seat and bringing out a blue canvas bag. "Rhys, you take the military machine gun," he passed the gun to a scared looking Rhys, ignoring his cries of protest. "Andy, am I right in assuming you already have a weapon?"

"Yes. Got one right here," Andy answered tapping his belt.

"Good. Owen, your hand pistol is right here," Ianto chucked the little black weapon onto the dashboard and picked up his own. "Everyone clear on what we're doing? We get there, surround the warehouse and on my call we enter. Getting Jack, Tosh and Gwen out safely is our number one priority."

"Got it!"

"Right,"

"Since when do you give the orders tea-boy?"

Ianto grinned at Owen. He remembered that nickname.

"Andy, where's your police backup?"

"Just behind us," Andy nodded. "They're ready on call as well."

Ianto bit back a gulp and smiled at the three as the car pulled into the yard of the warehouse. Behind them, four other police cars also pulled up, and armed officers jumped out and looked expectantly at Andy.

"Right," Owen instructed. "Andy, take you men and split up into two groups, half of you wait by the front entrance, the other half by the back. Wait for our order. Ianto, Rhys and I will go in by the side-door and we'll call you when we need your help."

Andy nodded and rushed off to organise his officers.

"Ready?" Ianto asked gripping Owen's shoulder.

Owen nodded. "I'm sorry about your wedding Ianto, looks like you might miss it."

Ianto grinned at him. "You think I'm still planning on getting married? After all this?" he grinned at Owen's baffled look quickly before opening the door to the warehouse corridor.

The three men walked cautiously down, their guns raised, pointing them into any available room or side passage.

"Over here!" Ianto and Owen ran over to where Rhys was standing by a metal door, staring with horror into the large room behind it.

Ianto looked through and almost reeled back in shock at what he saw. At the far end, Jack was strung up by his arms onto the wall, blood dripping down onto the fallen figures of Tosh and Gwen.

Owen stopped Ianto before he was about to rush in.

"Look mate," he indicated with his finger. That's when Ianto noticed how many guards there were, maybe a hundred- all with their guns raised and pointed to the three captives.

"We can't just rush in there," Rhys muttered. "They wouldn't stand a chance, and if we just call in Andy's men it would turn into a bloodbath."

Ianto stared around him, desperate to find an alternative. "The air vents," he whispered pointing to the metal grates. "They might be the only way."

* * *

**If more people could review, that would be fantastic. I'm feeling slightly discouraged by the lack of reviews nowadays. There isn't much left to this story- about 4 more chapters. But i'm thinking of writing a sequel if I get enough enthusiasm. so please review **


	15. Pc Andy and Rhys Williams

**

* * *

**

I got so many lovely reviews that I decided to be kind and upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Many of you have been asking whether Owen's still dead or not, let me clear that up- No he's not dead but he can still talk to weevils in this alternate universe. I know that's a little weird but it fits in with my story. So, thank you for your reviews and enjoy your prize!

* * *

"Tick tock," Farad sang. "Only half an hour left,"

"Shut up," Jack spat through gritted teeth. "They'll be here!"

"Don't talk to me like that Harkness" Farad warned angrily. "I can release the weevils any time I want to."

"Bet your daughter wouldn't be too happy about that," Gwen laughed nervously.

"My _daughter _would respect her fathers' wishes."

Jack snorted. "You really think you're in charge here?" He scoffed. "You're just a puppet to Lorraine."

"I swear to God Harkness if you say one more word I'll…"

"You'll what? Release the weevils? You always did hide behind those stronger than you- funny how that always used to be me."

"Shut up both of you," Lorraine answered striding into view. "What does it matter what they say Dad, they'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."

* * *

"Ianto, you've got to be kidding me!" Owen glared at the young man, arms folded. "There is no way I am crawling along a metal tunnel barely big enough to fit my right knee, let alone the rest of me!"

Rhys agreed. "How are we supposed to fit in there?" he asked. "I dunno about you gents, but I'm not exactly winning any awards for world's skinniest Welshman now am I?"

"I'm not suggesting all three of us go," Ianto explained patiently. "I'm saying that maybe if one of us crawled along there they could get a better idea of what's going on."

"Off you go then."

"What?!"

"Into the air vent, I'll give you a leg up if you want one?"

"I wasn't saying I would…"

"-You suggested it."

Ianto sighed heavily. "Fine," he resigned. "But keep your coms switched on at all times."

"We will do."

Owen walked over to the vent grid and held his hands there patiently waiting for Ianto.

"Up she goes" he gasped as Ianto climbed up, earning himself a glare from his colleague.

Ianto looked ahead into the narrow metal corridor and groaned. It was pitch black.

"You see anything?" Rhys' voice sounded through Ianto's com.

"No, it's really dark. Chuck me up a torch please?"

"Pfft… afraid of the dark are we teaboy?"

Ianto scowled. "I'm sorry Harper, I don't believe I asked for your opinion on this matter. Please just chuck me up a Torch!" he retorted angrily.

Silence; then a clatter sounded as a black torch landed noisily at Ianto's feet.

"Cheers," Ianto muttered switching it on and shining it down the tunnel.

"See anything now?"

"Well Rhys, I can see what appears to be a long dark vent."

Ianto crawled on his belly along the tunnel, becoming dimly aware of the number of cobwebs surrounding me.

"You owe me a new suit Harper," he cursed to himself angrily.

"Ianto, where are you?" Owen's voice sounded a little urgent and Ianto's heart skipped a beat.

"I think I'm almost by another grating, but it's hard to tell, why?"

"Rhys and I have had to take out four men already, they're going to realise we're here soon," Owen muttered. "I didn't realise they'd have such tight security- it's just Jack!"

Ianto laughed quietly. "I think you're forgetting this is Jack we're talking about here- not Barbie. He can get out of anything!"

Ianto paused, not quite sure where that bit of information had come from. It wasn't quite a memory, more of a fondness for the Captain.

"Anyway," he coughed. "I'm just over the grating now." Ianto peered down through the cracks and into the rooms below him.

"What can you see?" Owen whispered through the coms quietly.

"Jack's conscious I think," Ianto muttered. "Tosh is unconscious and Gwen is sitting up- but she's bleeding pretty bad from her knee."

"Shit!"

"Owen, calm down" Ianto comforted. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

**It's be great if lots of people reviewed my story again and a new chapter will be up shortly! **


	16. Yestin Parker back again

**I've got a new chapter up already? YAY! well, this is where it really starts to heat up, so i hope you are proud of my efforts! please continue to submit your lovely reviews as i love to read them! xxxxx**

* * *

Ianto jumped down beside the other Welshmen and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"What's your plan Ianto?" Owen asked impatiently.

Ianto glanced around him, four or five bodies clad in black lay around Owen and Rhys' feet. They could be waking up at any minute now.

"Not here," Ianto instructed calmly "outside."

The three men grabbed their guns and softly crept back up the corridor and outside into the fresh air. Andy was waiting with a group of Policeman and he looked up worriedly as they joined them.

"What's up?" He asked. "Couldn't you find them?"

Ianto shook his head. "No we found them. But we need your help to get them out. Where's your other Sergeant?"

Andy nodded and stood up. "PC Parker! Over here!"

A Police officer broke away from the group and strode over to the four men.

"Hey Ianto," He grinned. "What's up?"

It was Yestin.

* * *

Whispered voices filled the large room that the remaining Torchwood members were currently tied up and bleeding in. Jack strained his ears to listen to what his captors were talking about quietly in the corner.

"Five men missing?"

"Yes ma'am, we can't find them anywhere."

"Shit…"

Lorraine noticed the Captain's eyes on them and nodded to her companion. "I think we can assume their friends are not coming," she commanded slowly. "Untie the weevils."

Jack was about to yell something very obsolete to the woman when a commotion outside interrupted him. It sounded like hundreds of guns firing at the same time, accompanied by loud cries and shouts.

Lorraine had noticed it to. She frowned. "How many guards are outside?" she asked Farad slowly. He looked just as confused as she did.

"None. All of our men are in here now,"

Lorraine ran a hand through her blonde hair in annoyance. "Then who the hell is making such a racket?!" she screamed.

* * *

Ianto raised his eyebrows at the sight of his best friend approaching.

"Since when were you a Sergeant?"

Yestin grinned. "I was promoted," he answered gesturing at the gold badge on his chest proudly. "Now, what do you need?"

Ianto stared at him for another moment before turning back to the plan at hand.

"Yestin, Andy- split into two groups again," he instructed calmly. "This time I want you to surround the building and on my order I want you all to scream and yell and fire your guns."

Stunned silence.

"Err, what?"

"At anything in particular?"

Ianto sighed in exasperation. "No. Just at the walls, bushes, anything you can find that's not living," he continued. "Hopefully that will alert the guards inside to your presence in which case they will all file out here to investigate the commotion," he explained. "They will exit the building and find themselves surrounded with guns pointed at them. At this point Rhys, Owen and I will re-enter the building, take out the leader and free Jack, Gwen and Tosh. Any questions?" he grinned.

The others stared at him for a while.

"You're serious aren't you?" Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Deadly,"

Owen frowned. "This may just work- crazy as it seems."

Ianto nodded. "Andy, Yestin can you explain to your officers what they need to do?"

"I think so…"

"Good. In the meantime, I have to make a call to a very angry fiancé."

* * *

**:O Please review!**


	17. The phone call side chapter!

**:O omigod i've never done this much before in one day! okay, so i know i only got chapter 16 up a few minutes ago- but this is not really chapter 17. consider it chapter 16.5- a bonus chapter if you will. xx enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Saeth? It's Ianto."

Silence.

"Saeth?"

"Ianto Fucking Harkness I'm going to kill you if you don't get your slimy ass down to the Church RIGHT now!!"

Ianto sighed softly.

"I can't."

"What?!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?! it's our wedding day! You're two hours late!"

Ianto grimaced. This was going to sound good.

"I'm…busy."

"OH… MY… GOD!"

"Saeth. Saeth, listen to me…"

"No you listen to me Ianto! This isn't funny, I don't care what kind of joke you and your sick friends are up to but you'd better stop it right now!"

"It's not a joke Saeth!"

"And where is Yestin? Not only is the groom missing, but also his best man! I know you're there with him Parker!"

"Saeth, I can't give you the details. But there is a…Police emergency."

"Don't give me that bullshit Harkness! It would've been on the news! You're making me look like a complete laughing stock here! The whole church is coming up to me asking me if I'm alright! All our friends and family are here Ianto! You can't do this now!"

"Saeth…it's not what you think."

"If this is pre-wedding jitters then don't worry. We all get them sweetheart it's completely normal! Just please don't leave me like this! Come to the church and we can sort this out!"

Ianto gulped back a tear and ploughed on.

"I'm sorry Saeth."

"What?! Don't you dare!"

"I can't marry you!"

"Ianto, please don't do this to me!"

"I'll talk later- I can't right now. Apologise to everyone for me please!"

"Ianto you complete and utter asshole! Get down here right now!"

"Shit…Gethin?"

"Yes it's me. Why are you doing this to your older brother hey? You're meant to be the normal one in this family! So get your ass down to church now!"

"I just said…I can't!"

"Yes you fucking can! Saeth's in tears, her brother looks ready to beat the shit out of me and the whole church is in an uproar! Think about what you're doing to mum? To Ivy? Your own sister! To me!"

Ianto bit his lip and continued. "I can't explain it right now, could you put Saeth back on please. Tell mum I'm sorry,"

A string of swearwords followed before Saeth answered again.

"Ianto, please come to church now- you've had your fun."

"Believe me, this is not fun!"

"Yea well you sound like you're having a billboard time over there!"

"Look, I'll ring you later. I love you."

"yea…whatever Ianto."

There was a click as the phone was hung up. Ianto sighed, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and proceeded back to the group of Police officers.

"Is it done?"

"Yea Owen. It's done."

* * *

**As much as i adore Ianto, i really enjoy people yelling at him. and yes, i decided to give him a mum, a brother and a sister. dunno why XD review please!**


	18. Tictactoe

**(I decided to upload another chapter already, because 1) i am getting so many lovely reviews and 2) I got so impatient with myself that i needed to write. I'd like to thank all of you again for reviewing- especially the ones who have stuck through the whole story with me and have been patient when i have forgotten to write for a while. This story is almost done now, maybe three more chapters left? but i can now promise you a sequel, as i got so much enthusiasm when i suggested it. i decided to add a bit of lame comedy attempt in this chapter, i hope you don't judge me too much for it! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

The steady gunfire continued, causing Lorraine to run her hands through her blonde hair in frustration.

"Will somebody please tell me what that racket is?!"

"There appears to be a commotion outside ma'am…"

"I know that fucking much!" Lorraine was at the end of her tether by now. "Guards, go shut them up!"

"But they have guns…"

"So do you!" Lorraine yelled angrily. "Now get out there and stop them!"

One by one the guards started filing out of the large warehouse, their machine rifles clutched by their sides. Hundreds of footsteps stamped on the ground as they ran in almost perfect unison out the sturdy metal doors.

Jack, Tosh and Gwen watched them go with as much confusion as their captors; what the hell could be making such a noise?

* * *

Meanwhile, Ianto, Owen and Rhys crouched low in the bushes, watching as thousands of bullets bounded off the metal grating. Hundreds of cries filled the air, as police officers screamed, yelled and wolf whistled to accompany the gunshots. Ianto covered his ears at the deafening racket.

"This is ridiculous!" he yelled loudly. "They're not gonna hear us!"

"What?!" Rhys and Owen yelled in unison, straining to hear him.

"They're not…" Ianto trailed off as the sound of marching footsteps could now be heard to accompany their racket.

"Stop!" he cried, standing up and holding up his hands. "Stop a minute!"

Andy heard and also held his hands up and soon the gunfire died down; every police officer now pointed their guns at the doors to the warehouse as the sound of marching footsteps grew louder and louder.

"This is it," Owen said nodding at Rhys and Ianto. "You two ready."

"Yep," Rhys answered although the ringing in his ears was almost deafening him in itself.

"Whenever you are," Ianto replied raising his gun slightly for emphasis.

The door burst open and about a hundred guards burst out, all clad in black, their faces set to a determined fierceness.

However, this soon vanished as they saw the barrels of the guns they were now faced with, and one by one their black guns clattered to the floor as they raised their arms in surrender.

"It worked!" Owen yelled jumping up and hugging Ianto and Rhys gleefully. "It fucking worked!"

"We're not out of danger yet Owen," Rhys reminded him calmly. "We still have to go in."

Owens' grin faded. "We're gonna die aren't we?" he gulped. "There was weevils in there."

Ianto grinned. "Owen, my dear Owen," he began. "Who's the weevil king?"  
Owen groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The three got to their feet, guns still clutched in their hands and made their way to where Andy and Yestin were now organising the guards into alphabetical order ("What's your name? not gonna say? okay we'll just call you tubby"), grinning as they did so.

"Hey Ianto!" Yestin called as they passed. "This is really fun!"

Ianto smiled and waved in a mock farewell as he, Owen and Rhys pushed open the door from which the guards had exited and slipped inside.

* * *

Back inside the warehouse, Lorraine's confusion had just gone from bad to worse.

It was now only her, Farad and the three captives inside, and her guards had seemed to have disappeared. On top of that, the gunfire had now stopped and it was now replaced with roars of laughter and badly sung extracts from what appeared to be "Mamma Mia- the musical".

Farad was choosing to keep a safe distance from his daughter, and instead stood with the three weevils, their chains clutched fearfully in his hand. He would much prefer their company right now.

Lorraine sighed and span round to find her father trying to explain to the weevils how you play tic-tac-toe. "Dad!" she cried. "Please just dispose of Jack and his girlfriends right now!"

Farad looked positively delighted to oblige and standing up, he released the weevils' chains.

Jack cried out in horror as the three weevils charged towards them. Gwen screamed and wrapped a protective arm around Tosh. At least their ordeal was over. Sweet release would soon follow.

It never came. Instead a soft whistling filled his ears and he watched in amazement as the three weevils stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?"

The weevils moaned softly and backed into a corner, where they continued to cower looking around them fearfully.

Lorraine span round; the look on her face showed she was terrified. She scowled, and was about to say something when she froze as she felt a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Alright," a clear commanding voice instructed. "Put your hands above your head and walk VERY SLOWLY towards the wall!"

* * *

**The rescue is FINALLY here! omigod, i can't believe it took so long! anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, and i will update as soon as possible! please continue to review! xx**


	19. Authors note

_**Hey guys! First an apology if you thought this was a chapter, I'm afraid it's just a little note from me. I'm going away tomorrow, and I won't be back until Wednesday or Thursday so I hope you can survive without an update until then. I haven't given up, I won't give up on this story because I've been getting so many lovely reviews for it. Thank you once again for all your support and reviews and I will try to get another update up when I get back.**_

_**Maria**_


	20. Confrontation

**An extra long chapter because I've been away and because i'm in such a good mood after passing ten GCSE's. woohooo! This chapter is mainly a confrontation between Ianto and Lorraine and of course the long awaited reunion of Jack and Ianto. woop! I hope you enjoy and review as usual and thankyou for being so patient with me! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Alright! Put your hands above your head and walk VERY SLOWLY towards the wall!"

Lorraine silently obeyed and raised her arms up slowly. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that another young man had her father in a headlock position, while a third was sprinting down the length of the warehouse.

"Jack? Jack!" He yelled wildly. "Tosh? Gwen?"

"Ianto?"

"Gwen?"

"Ianto!"

Gwen was up on her feet running forwards, limping slightly.

"Ianto!" she cried flinging her arms round him wildly. "Oh my God, I've missed you!"

Ianto stumbled back slightly, but regained composure quickly and hugged her tightly to him.

"God, Gwen you're leg," he muttered releasing her and staring at her bloody jeans. "Where's Tosh? Is she alright?!"

Gwen pointed to the still form on the floor.

"Oh my God, she's not-?"

"She's alive," Gwen patted his shoulder reassuringly. "She was shot in the shoulder. She's unconscious,"

"Owen we're gonna need you over here in a minute mate!" Ianto called down to the Doctor who was tying Farad and Lorraine to the weevils. He grunted a reply and made his way towards them quickly.

Ianto turned back to Gwen who was slowly making her way over to Owen to hug him.

"Where's Jack?"

Gwen looked at him quickly and pointed grimly to the wall.

"He's been tied up there for hours- I think he's dead at the moment," she whispered sadly. "God Ianto, I can't even begin to imagine what kind of pain he's been in."

Ianto followed her finger reeled back in horror at what he saw. Jack was strung up by chains to his wrists about ten feet in the air. Blood was trailing down his face, arms and legs and splashing down onto the cold floor below. The look on Jack's still face suggested he had been in a lot of pain before his death which Ianto could not bear to think about.

"Damnit Jack," whispered Ianto softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "How do you make this kind of enemy?"

He span round quickly on his heels and headed quickly back up the warehouse, passing Gwen, Rhys, Tosh and Owen as he went. He pulled out his gun.

Lorraine noticed him approaching them and smiled up at him evilly.

"Hello Ianto."

"What the fuck kind of sick operation are you running here?!" he demanded furiously ignoring the fact that she knew him name and aiming his gun at Lorraine's head.

She continued to smile which angered Ianto all the more.

"Him?" she indicated down the warehouse to Jack. "He's my cousin."

"Then he's got one screwed up family," Ianto snarled through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to shoot. He gestured towards Farad who was eyeing the sleeping weevils nervously. "And I suppose you're what? His brother?"

"Uncle," Farad corrected barely glancing up. "Though I wish I wasn't."

"I'm sure he'd say the same to you," Owen growled loudly.

"Why would a cousin do this to you? - that's what I'm having a hard time understanding," Ianto spat.

Lorraine nodded towards Jack. "He's an important person to you isn't he?" she grinned wickedly.

Ianto didn't reply but clutched the gun still clutched in his hand even tighter.

"Well, has he ever abandoned you?!"

His gun wavered slightly.

"Shut up,"

"Oh, so he has?" Lorraine's eyes sparkled gleefully. "Us too. When we were children our home was attacked. He and his mother abandoned us in the only vehicle, leaving us to flee for our lives."

Ianto scowled. "So your grudge against him is based on something which happened when you were children- young children?" Ianto asked. "Of course he's going to run- to follow his mother! On top of that, you hold him in a dark warehouse with his friends and torture him until he dies in agony. I really don't understand your sick minds."

Lorraine raised an eyebrow slightly. "Weren't the reason _you _hated him was because of something that happened when you were a child."

"That's different I…" Ianto frowned. "How do _you_ know about that?!"

"Don't you recognise me Ianto?"

He shook his head, perplexed.

"Shame," Lorraine whispered slightly. "I would've thought that after what you saw that day you'd remember you best friend."

Ianto dropped his gun in shock. He stepped back slightly in horror. "You're dead…" he gasped hoarsely. "I saw you die Lorraine."

Lorraine laughed. "Oh, you remember now?" she glared at him. "Jack decided we were too dangerous to be around civilisation as he knew what a grudge we held against him. So he faked our deaths, changed our names and moved us away to the middle of nowhere."

"Well, he was obviously right to be a little cautious around you lot," Gwen spat angrily.

"What, still defending him?" Lorraine giggled. "Your loyalty is impressive I must say. But why don't you ask _him_ about it?" She gestured down the warehouse.

Ianto, Owen, Rhys and Gwen span round anxiously. Jack's eyes were open and he groaned loudly.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled in relief.

Jack's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Yan!" his face lit up happily. "You're alright!"

Ianto smiled at his Captain and nodded. "Rhys can you help him down?"

"On it!" Rhys answered running towards him with the large axe they had apparently brought with them- although Ianto had no idea where he had acquired it. Ianto turned back to Lorraine and froze in horror. The gun which had previously lay at his feet was now clutched in Lorraine's hand and she stood with it aimed directly at Ianto's head. The ropes which she had previously been tied up in lay in a heap in the corner near the sleeping weevils and Farad was also stood, gun raised.

"You were always good at escaping Lorraine," Jack hissed quietly as Rhys helped him onto his feet. "But there's no need for bloodshed. Drop the gun!"

"Oh, I think we're way past that stage Jack," Lorraine scowled quietly. "Besides, he has another gun." She gestured to Ianto's waist where another pistol was strapped to his side. "Pick it up Ianto!"

Ianto lowered his arms and placed his shaking hands around the weapon, before drawing it and offering it to Lorraine.

She laughed slightly and shook her head. "No, no Ianto- you're gonna be needing that. You see, you've got a big decision to make." She removed her gun from Ianto's head and pointed it towards Jack who froze instantly. "Can you kill your best friend before I kill your Captain? Would you?"

Ianto raised the gun and fired instantly. Gwen gasped as Lorraine fell to her knees, blood soaking her t-shirt from the shot in her chest."

"But…he can't die," she gasped desperately.

Ianto lowered the gun and walked slowly over to Lorraine before bending down in front of her and whispering in her ear so that only she could hear.

"You see that's what you could never understand Lou," he stroked her hair softly. "When you really love someone, you'd _kill_ to not see them hurt."

He stood up and turned away from her as she collapsed onto the ground, her last breath escaping her lips. He was about to head towards Jack when another single gunshot was fired into the air.

Ianto turned slowly to see Farad holding his gun pointed directly at him. He glanced down in horror as the red stain spread over his suit and shirt and his knees buckled under him.

Everything moved in slow motion for Ianto as the team shot furiously at Farad, killing him instantly. His vision blurred in and out as they ran over towards him.

"Yan!"

Ianto's last thought was how warm Jack's arms felt around him before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

**Eek, i hated doing this to Ianto! please review! xxxxxx**


	21. I love you

**I'm sorry! it's been a week since i updated, but i've had a lot on! there will be one more chapter after this one and then that will be it! so enjoy while you still can! please please please review! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Yan!" Jack's heart froze as he bent and gathered the Welshmen into his arms. "Look at me Yan…Talk to me," he gasped slapping Ianto's cheek gently. "Owen!"

The Doctor ran over and knelt beside the Captain, pulling his med kit with him as he did so.

"Cummon Ianto mate, don't this to us now," Owen pleaded, pulling out a light and shining it into Ianto's eyes. "Jack, we need to stop this bleeding."

Jack nodded and reached into Owen's bag, pulling out bandages and gauze.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Gwen and Tosh were busy trying to clean up the "mess"- carefully trying to avoid him, while Andy, Rhys and Yestin were now rounding up the Police Officers to corner off the area.

"Here," he passed the items to Owen.

"Jack," Owen muttered to him softly. "It's not looking good. He's lost a lot of blood and his body has gone into shock- basically he's now in a 'mini-coma'. If we don't get him to a hospital soon…well…"

Jack bit his lip anxiously. "Owen, can you finish cleaning up?"

Owen nodded. "Yea Jack…just make sure he makes it, okay?"

"Will do."

Jack stood up and looked over at Tosh. He knew she was closest to Ianto, and God knows he would need a friend with him when he woke up.

"Toshiko, can you come with us to the hospital?" he called, hoisting Ianto onto his back and making his way down the now crowded warehouse.

"Right Jack!"

Tosh ran after him quickly and caught the SUV keys he threw at her. She unlocked it quickly, before helping Jack lift Ianto into the backseat. She didn't need to ask if she was driving. She knew Jack wouldn't leave Ianto's side. Jack clutched Ianto's hand all the way to the hospital, whispering quietly in his ear the whole time. He thought he felt the Welshman stir a couple of times, but they all turned out to be false alarms. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say that Ianto was just sleeping. But the blood staining his chest was a painful reminder of what was really happening inside Ianto's body. Jack just hoped that Ianto was strong enough to hold on…

"Hold on…" Jack whispered into his ear as they careered round another corner. "Please hold on Yan. For me…"

* * *

"_I'm dead_," thought Ianto as he drifted into nothingness. "_I'm dead and I will never see Jack again. Or anyone else for that matter…_"

He could feel a warm pressure on his left hand, and he tried to move it- but his brain didn't seem to be recognising anything. Once or twice Ianto could swear that he heard Jack's voice whispering to him from somewhere. But he wasn't aware enough to respond or even register that fact properly.

"_Being dead's not so bad,_" Ianto thought calmly. "_It just feels like sleeping_,"

"Ianto!"

What was that voice? Ianto's brain wouldn't quite recognise it.

"Ianto? Yan!"

"_Jack…Jack!!_" Ianto's mind screamed. "_Jack! I'm okay, I can hear you!_"

"I know you probably can't hear me Yan," Jack whispered softly. He must be fairly close as Ianto could now feel his breath on his ear. "I know I'm probably just spilling my feelings out to a heart monitor and a bunch of wires right now, but you have to wake up Yan. I've never promised you a commitment Ianto, I don't think there was even a mention of a proper relationship before now- but if you wake up then we can have forever. I love you so much, more than anything else in the galaxy…you can't leave me alone. I won't be able to go on without your smartass comments about my coat or the standards of Owen's 'bullshit which he calls coffee.' Yan, we need you. _I_ need you."

"_I can hear you Jack, I can hear you!_" Ianto's mind screamed repeatedly. "_Oh God, don't leave me again!_"

Jack sniffed and looked up at Ianto's still form lying in the hospital bed. It had been three days and as far as medical advice was going, it wasn't looking good. Jack had confessed as a last resort of desperation- he wasn't ready to let go.

"You need sleep Jack," Owen muttered from the doorway.

Jack looked up wearily and shook his head. "I can't leave him," he answered shortly, turning back to stare at Ianto's still form.

Ianto could hear them talking now…if faintly.

"_That's right! Don't Go Jack!_"

"I can stay for a bit. Gwen and Tosh have already said they'd take shifts watching him and Andy and Rhys also volunteered. He's liked by a lot of people Jack. I'll call immediately if there's any progress."

Jack nodded and stood up slowly, releasing Ianto's hand. Ianto, however, was having other ideas.

"_No fucking way are you leaving me yet Jack Harkness!_"

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Owen, his fingers look at his fingers!"

Ianto's fingers stayed firmly clenched round Jack's wrist refusing to let go.

Owen's jaw dropped. "Fuck!"

Jack sat back down on the edge of the bed, relief spread over his face.

"Ianto, can you hear me?"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand firmly.

"He squeezed my hand Owen!"

Owen flipped open his mobile and immediately dialled Gwen and Tosh to tell them to get their asses to the hospital pronto.

"Jack…" Ianto muttered softly, his eyes flickering open.

Jack's eyes immediately lit up with relief.

"Yes Yan I'm here."

"Don't go Jack…" Ianto pleaded desperately clawing at Jack's arm.

"No, I'm staying right here," Jack stroked his hand softly. "How are you feeling?"

Out of the corner of his eye Ianto could see Owen slip out the room unnoticed. He immediately felt a rush of gratitude for the usually "wanker-ish" Welshman.

"Spectacular," Ianto muttered, clutching his head with his free hand.

Jack smiled slightly and lent over kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

"Get some sleep before Gwen and Tosh get here," he instructed.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto?"

"I can remember everything…"

"Ssh, we'll talk later," Jack soothed stroking his hair as Ianto began to drift off.

"Oh, and Jack?" mumbled Ianto sleepily.

"Yes Yan?"

"I love you too."

Jack chuckled.

* * *

**Yay! Ianto lives! i am sure you're all cheering with me! please review! x**


	22. Fy cariad

**Omidays! Last chapter! :O it's finished! you know what that means don't you?...no more story after this one! but don't worry, i'm planning to come rocketing back with a thrilling sequel soon! anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry it's been so long since my last update but i've had college. I hope you've enjoyed this story, thank you so much for your lovely reviews and a special thanks to McFlyfan101 for her continuing patience and help. i couldn't have done it without any of you. please review my last and final chapter! xxx**

* * *

**BRILLIANT COMPETITION!: do you love making videos for youtube? well then i need your help! I would like to make a trailer for youtube to advertise this fanfiction more, but I just don't have the time to make it. you think you're up to it? email me at to confirm your entry and then send me your video at the same address once you've finished. the video must include:**

** Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Toshiko, Owen, Andy and weevils. you will also need to find actors and actresses for Lorraine, Farad, Yestin and Saeth. Any music- as long as it fits- will be fine.**

**I will choose a winner and that person will get their video on youtube as the OFFICIAL trailer for this fanfiction, they will also get an OC named after them in the sequel and an icon made of their choice!**

**The results of the competition will be posted on my page on Fanfiction by October-ish as well as the link for the new video: so get your entries in quick!**

* * *

Ianto frowned as Jack pushed his wheelchair down the hospital corridor.

"Jack?" he ventured cautiously. "Where are we going?"

Jack had leapt into his hospital room that morning announcing that they were going out for dinner, but as far as Ianto could tell they were nowhere near the hospitals' exit.

Jack grinned apologetically down at him. "They wouldn't let you leave the hospital just yet," he muttered, and Ianto noted a bit of resentment in his voice. "So I'm afraid it's the hospital restaurant for dinner."

Ianto shook his head. "As long as it's better than their dinner trays then I'm more than happy," he reassured Jack. "Besides, it'll be fun as long as you're there."

Jack hung his head.

"Jack…" Ianto glared up at him from his wheelchair as they entered the restaurant. "What did you do…?"

He glanced around at the patients sitting on the chairs provided. He was about to turn back to look questionably up at Jack when he noticed a young woman sitting in the corner. Her eyes flashed recognition and she got up to greet them.

"Jack you didn't…"

"Sorry Yan," Jack whispered in his ear. "She wouldn't leave us alone. There's retcon in your pocket if you need it. Good luck."

Jack wheeled Ianto's wheelchair up to the table, smiled hesitantly at Ianto and strode out of the cafeteria.

Saeth sat down again slowly in the chair opposite Ianto. Silence ensued.

"Why didn't you call…?"

Ianto sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't have known what to say."

"Do you now?"

He glanced up into Saeth's questioning blue eyes. The eyes he had fallen for four months ago.

"Not really."

Ianto could see Saeth's eyes watering. He hated this. He hated Jack for making him do this.

"Is it because you think we rushed into the wedding too fast?"

"It's not that…"

Ianto groaned heavily.

"What is it then?"

Ianto paused.

"It's my job."

Saeth was confused.

"You want more time for your career?"

Ianto shook his head sadly.

"Then what? Ianto you need to be honest with me now!"

Ianto sighed.

"I can't marry you…" he whispered slowly. "Not now, not ever."

Silence ensued.

"Why not?" Saeth demanded angrily, leaning forwards. "Have I done something?"

Ianto shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No, it's not you. It's me."

"You're GAY?!"

"No, no, no" Ianto answered trying to shake it off with nervous laughter. "My job stops me from having a normal life- and I'm just not ready for a 'normal life' anyway."

"Yea, I'm not buying that," Saeth answered furiously crossing her eyes. "This isn't like you Ianto."

Ianto smiled sadly. "Ianto Harkness was in love with you Saeth. Not me…"

Now Saeth was really confused.

"But you ARE Ianto Harkness!" she insisted shrilly. "Ianto, cummon let's just wait till you're better and then we can go home and talk about this. We can maybe rearrange the wedding- I don't think people would mind having to come down and we can always…" she faltered slowly at Ianto's expression. "You don't love me do you Ianto?"

"I do. I do love you. Just not in the right way anymore."

Saeth sipped the coffee in front of her and angrily wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm never going to find out the real reason why am I?"

"I fight aliens."

Saeth laughed bitterly. "Yes Ianto, I'm sure you do."

"I'm serious."

Saeth nodded and placed her coffee back on the table. "Maybe we can talk to the nurse later. We could get you some help?" she suggested kindly, grabbing Ianto's hand. "Together we can work through this Ianto."

"That won't be possible."

"Why on earth not?!"

Ianto smiled sadly at Saeth. "You won't remember me."

"Ianto, don't be stupid I'll never forget you." she yawned softly.

"Sorry Saeth, it was the only way for you not to get hurt," Ianto prised Saeth's hand off his own.

"Ianto…what?" Saeth's eyelids were slowly closing. "I'm just a bit tired. We can talk about this!" she tried desperately to get up, but fell down in her seat again. "Ianto, please don't leave me. I love you…" her chin drooped as she dozed off, a stray tear falling off her cheek

Ianto kissed the top of Saeth's head and pushed himself silently out of the restaurant- but not before he realised how very much alike he and Jack actually were. And he hated himself for it. He really, really did.

* * *

Jack met him outside the restaurant and comforted him while he wept.

"I'm sorry Jack," Ianto sniffed fiercely, "I'm being stupid."

"No you're not. You loved her." Jack squeezed his hand tightly.

"Not in the right way," Ianto murmured. "I'm pretty sure that you have the majority of that Captain."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into his arms. "I meant it Yan. Forever." He whispered softly.

"Forever and ever," Ianto replied kissing him.

"Now," Jack grinned and winked at Ianto, "Back to bed because I need you back to work in a couple of days. Owen without his decent caffeine intake is not an Owen worth mentioning at all."

Ianto smiled. "I'm feeling fine now honestly!"

"Even so, we can't be too careful. We don't want you passing out on the coffee machine nor while fighting a weevil now do we?"

Jack grimaced jokingly and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Yan," he whispered. "And I swear I will never ever leave you again."

"Unless something _really_ good happens," Ianto laughed softly.

"No, even then I'll take you with me," Jack grinned happily.

* * *

Two days passed and Ianto was allowed to return home.

The evening he returned, the team fussed over him like mother hens to their chicks. Even Owen was especially considerate, buying coffee from Starbucks rather than making him get up and fetching him a blanket to keep his feet warm. Gwen and Toshiko were amazing. Ianto was convinced that they would have jumped off a cliff for him that evening if he had asked them to. He was still confined to a wheelchair though until his wound was completely healed, as the Doctors were worried that walking would cause stress and strain on it further (Jack had found this highly amusing to Ianto's annoyance).

Soon, the team departed to various houses and left Jack and Ianto to talk about anything but the last few days. After a while of joking about Owen's last weevil randevu, Ianto began to notice Jack had fallen into a bit of a slump.

"I don't blame you for what happened with Lorraine," he reassured him softly grabbing his hand. "You did what was best- it was her fault. Not yours."

Jack shook his head sadly. "it's not that…it's just…" he faltered and stared at the desk, rubbing Ianto's hand anxiously.

"Jack?"

Jack blinked hard and stared up at Ianto. "I made you so miserable…you wanted to forget me," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

Ianto smiled softly and leant forward so that his forehead rested on Jack's shoulder.

"I wanted to forget because I loved you so much Jack," he answered slowly. "I thought you didn't love me…"

"You're not as smart as that suit of yours Ianto," Jack smiled softly. "I'll always love you."

"I know," Ianto replied. "I love you too **Fy cariad**."

* * *

**Well i'm done! what do you think? let me know! don't forget to enter my competition! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Trailer Update

GUESS WHAT? the trailer for Fy Cariad has been announced...and it's great! it was made by Mcflyfan101, and features Evanescene. I hope you agree with our selections of actors for the new characters and I hope you'll take a look at the new trailer!

The trailer can be found on youtube, if you search Fy cariad trailer and click on the one by Jantofangirl

**Keep an eye out for the sequel ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Sequel!

**The sequel is up :O the first chapter is now posted and is called "beunydd a am byth" which means always and forever. just to wanr you the summary sucks, but i assure you that the actual story is good! i hope you lovely reviewers enjoy it and review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
